


hurricane within;

by bloodynargles



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 'traveler's fucking donut holes' is quality and u know it, F/M, Grief, Nova actually making an appearance as The Guardian? shocking, Post-Forsaken, cayde is basically mentioned, hes dead, listen, listen my guardian is just real sad, sprawls across chair dramatically, stormcallers can make rain happen, this is dramatic and self indulgent im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: They weren’t expecting rain in the city for at least at week, this time of the year is more blustery wind and bitter cold than rain bucketing from the heavens.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	hurricane within;

**Author's Note:**

> pov switched between thea and nova, i just threw up on a word doc have fun

She can feel it swelling. The unquenchable storm within. Her light is thrashing within her, reacting to her emotions, she knows that well enough. Knows that if she lets the storm take her it’ll engulf the entire tower, some dark part of her would raise the city and _enjoy it_. Enjoy the sound of data pads hitting the floor as they fall, smug looks wiped off of faces, the storm beats away at her insides as she closes her eyes to the thought of showing that blue _bastard_ just what she really thought about him. _Oh_ , the sweet sight of watching him fall to her unrelenting light. One for every part of her mind he’d cost her.

This is what darkness feels like, she can tell by the jarring pull as Peaches reacts to her thoughts, creating space between them. Her ghost is wary, it’s unlike them to be so _scared_ , she knows this. But she knows she can’t stop the overwhelming wave of static, not once its begun, she _knows_ how it would end, the tower sprouting electrical fires or with a bullet in her head. Whatever remains of her that still has a conscience wants the latter, the swell drowning out all other rational thoughts. Drowning out her senses completely. It pulls her down, _down_ , and she has half a mind to give herself to the grief fueled hurricane within.

* * *

Nova isn’t fond of cryptic, panicked messages from her friends. Least of all ones that come from the level-headed titan with mentions of their warlock. Their warlock who’s had _too much_ taken from her, too many people lost, betrayals mounted on top of each other, she was a display case of pain. But only when she _wanted_ you to see.

The exo had carried back her vanguard. Careful steps taken through the tower, eyes staring straight ahead, avoiding contact, praying to the worthless ball in the sky that their warlock wasn’t there to see. He’d lay there, systems cold, the only humming that remained was her own. She _hated_ it. Knew Thea would never be the same. Knew she’d be happier if it was her on that table, _not Cayde_.

It’s a miserable day, the clouds are masking what little sun they get when its light, if there even _is_ sun attempting to shine through, the slithers of sky that are visible are grey, dark, like a storm is approaching.

As soon as she touches down, her comms splutter to life, “Listen, listen I get it, you were off doing some ‘Traveler’s Chosen’ _bullshit_. But this is bad. It’s real bad.” Internal whirring begins, and if she _had_ blood pressure, she’s sure as hell it’d be climbing now. “You _could_ have called Ikora, vanguard and all.” The line sits static for a moment, Valkyrie choosing her words well, alarming messages about their stormcaller wasn’t something that was normal, not by a mile. “I think it was best not to.” Nova can’t tell if there’s sadness there or something _different,_ dormant pity or, or.. “I’ll send you the coordinates. Get here quick. I-” The titan’s voice drops to below a whisper, “I don’t know if _I_ can do anything.” Time to fucking _floor it_ , then.

They weren’t expecting rain in the city for at least at week, this time of the year is more blustery wind and bitter cold than rain bucketing from the heavens.

The exo rounds the corner at somewhat high speed, every movement she had made on her way there was to save time, even if that meant ruining someone’s rooftop garden. Wasn’t that nice anyway. Head down, no time for thinking, no time for feeling, no _distractions_. She felt the static course through her before her orbs landed on her friend. _No, no, Thea!_

* * *

She feels the atmosphere change, the mood shift as another consciousness enters the fray. It’s almost _familiar_ , like an old friend who’s name you can’t quite remember. There’s a spare thought that lingers as she feeds more of herself to the darkness pulling at her. _Maybe we can spare that one_.

The storm releases an echoing scream back, almost in.. Protest? _No_. No no no, she’s gave too much now to turn back. The voices from the darkness offer to soothe her wounds, they plead with her to not let go, she can’t. She owes them _so much_. All of them. Those were the voices of her _friends_.

One singles itself out from the others, one that sounds like home and she missed home. She hadn’t heard that voice since.. Since..

“ _Illaethea!”_

* * *

Something rattles as she yells for her friend. The aftermath of Cayde’s death has shaken them all, destroyed friendships and thrown people into the sea of grief. It tore apart the Vanguard as they knew it, Zavala and Ikora barely share a glance now, let alone a common opinion. The hunters scattered. No one wanted the mantle of Hunter Vanguard over their head. No one wanted that curse. The tower kept going on, guardians kept going into the crucible, the earth kept turning. Maybe she hadn’t looked to the warlock since his funeral. Maybe it was the guilt of not being able to bring him back alive, maybe it was the shattering emptiness that had inhabited her friend’s eyes that day. It was the fact that she felt responsible, even after Uldren was dead, a clip emptied into his skull, her mind riddled with doubts but she could never escape the _guilt_ that followed her. She failed. She never deserved the trust that her friend placed in her to help keep him safe from his own _stupid_ ideas.

The static only grows, the white noise assaulting her hearing, Ghost’s voice being half drowned out by it. “We have to stop-” She _knows_. What isn’t heard is filled in through thought, and Nova almost wishes that they wouldn’t state the obvious. It’s going to reach a fever pitch. Either Thea breaks and unleashes her light upon the city or Nova _stops_ her. She’s never thought about hurting her friend. Never wanted to, probably would have been death looped by Cayde if she’d ever insinuated it. But he’s not here now and, if he was, this wouldn’t be happening.

Thunder rumbles in the distance and in an instant the dry streets are pounded with heavy rain. It pours, and soaks through the soft parts of her armour in seconds. Rain wasn’t forecasted for today. Purple orbs stare up at the stormcaller before them, the hard realization hitting that this was what her friend _felt_. A torrential downpour. The man she loves is dead, and her best friend _abandoned_ her. The guilt rises within her chest once more. _Traveler’s holes,_ I’m _sorr_ _y._

 _I_ _should never have left you alone_. “That’s not your fault, you could never have know-” _Ghost! Please don’t._

Nova wonders absently if Thea can feel the rain. She wonders if she’s spent far too long thinking instead of _doing_. Instead of shooting. A little rain never snuffed out her light. This downpour won’t snuff out her friend.

* * *

She can feel arms embracing her, like they were welcoming her back from a long mission, a hard month spent on a planet far away, where the contact was minimal due to fallen hijacking the signal. It almost felt like _him_ , but it was too soft, not warm enough. They lacked the whirring she was used to, the silence was deafening. The voices were gone. _Oh._ Somewhere she can feel the last of her consciousness reach for her ghost, before she fell, before-

_Bang._

White fills her vision, the smell of solar infiltrates her nose and the beating of rain against her skin is the last thing she feels before it consumes her.

* * *

“Traveler’s fucking donut holes, what was that?” Valkyrie’s voice demands after her golden gun has faded from her hands. “What else was I supposed to do?” “Maybe talk her down? Not- Not that?!” Nova’s hand drops to her side, something resembling a sigh puffed from her chest, “Should’ve called Ikora for that.” A snort comes from the titan as her feet carry her to sit beside her awoken friend’s corpse, watching Valkyrie shake her head, the exo’s orbs drawn away from the ghost preparing to revive their guardian.

Amber eyes open to a clouded sky. It’s been a while since she’s died. Been a while since she’s had to come to, usually there’s more yelling in her ears and gunshots around her. The minute it takes her to sit up makes her fully aware that she’s vastly out of practice. Nova is staring at her, burning a hole into her skull and she almost looks away for fear of surprise lasers. “Hey. Listen, I just golden gunned you in the face. In case you, y’know, were just.. How do I put it..? _Too fucking close to_ _jumping right over the line_ _?_ ” Oh, that’s why she could smell solar. Thea winces at the raise of volume, batting her hand in the other’s direction. “Loud.” “ _Please_. I think I’ve earned the right to be loud.” “I-” Cutting her off, the exo sighs, voice dipping back to normal, “I’m going to buy you food. Which, for one, is _wild_ , because do I ever spend glimmer on anyone else? _No._ Am I going to spend glimmer on you because you literally, probably, _just started a thunderstorm_? Yes.” Nova waves her hand in front of her awoken friend’s face, “That was actually _fucking awesome_ but I’m going to yell at you later. Got it?” Thea nods her head, fully aware that the hunter was not a natural at reprimanding others, but rather had a knack for getting Ikora to yell at them for her.

“Good. Ghost I need ramen shops. _Good ones_ , not that other bullshit some kinderguardian was trying to push last week.”

**Author's Note:**

> thea and zavala dont have a good history. something something old fireteam died because something something she blames zavala. i wanted this to be like Dramatic and Quality but it just kinda stopped happenin at the end forgib me


End file.
